Nathaniel "Lucifer" Knight
Nathaniel "Lucifer" Knight is a character on Plagued created on July 17, 2011 by Alex. He is the First Officer of the Safe Haven military and known as the second in command. Personality Gruff and tough. Nathaniel is a no bullshit leader, fucking the rules and doing what’s necessary to pull the mission through to the other side and see it a success. Only on factor would stop him from accomplishing that, his men. Nothing means more to him than the men who follow his command or those he fights with. Hard on the outside and relatively hard on the inside, it’s a rare occasion to find him in the mood for hugs and cuddles. The first impression some may get of him is a stuck up cock who wouldn’t give a shit, but the opposite is more true than so. And while rarely in a good mood, he’s often more approachable than not. Something that can be attributed to his days in the military where orders stopped him from telling most people to fuck off and deal with their issues on their own. His own hard natured side comes from his time in the special forces, a new section of the military where the rules shift rather dramatically compared to standard. Nathaniel’s life is war, he lives with it, he sleeps with it, and he dreams of it. There’s nothing in his life more personal and more respectable in his opinion than a soldier or the skills to fight like one. And while he has a bias towards soldiers, that bias is also shifted to those of equal capability. Much like mercenaries or civilians with specified training. He concerns himself with little of politics, being the reason he neglected to raise any higher in rank. He refuses to sit by and command people to do jobs without being beside them and sharing the load on his own shoulders and back. The outbreak changed the rules of combat significantly, and while he believed the human race would fight back and exceed, his confidence in their abilities was exaggerated. Time came when he knew they would have to band together to survive, and was one of the few to become a part of Safe Haven at the beginning. Since his joining, little has changed throughout Nathaniel. To him the outbreak is little more than another war, only this time it’s not on their own terms. It was on the terms of Satan. A man of good nature, but a rough exterior. This is Nathaniel. History Born in 1969 to a single mother, with a brother at the age of 4. The question of his father was never brought up, and had remained so for a long time. Nathaniel was born into the town of Killarney in the County Kerry of southern Ireland. A time hardly remembered by the soldier, his time was pleasant and he was well looked after, living a life many could call normal. When Nathaniel was 4, his brother 8, the family moved from the Republic of Ireland to the U.K. After which his brother passed at the age of 17, when Nathaniel was 13. 1985, the year that changed everything for the boy and his family. Nathaniel’s mother had trouble dealing with his brother’s death, and found herself deep in depression. As time passed, she took care of his as she could but found her unwilling to do so after his 16th year under her care. Wanting a life better for him, and with care that she couldn’t provide. She saw the military as an escape for him, his studies having proved valuable but not his purpose. Nathaniel was enrolled in the military and soon showed his potential with a firearm and under orders. In 1991, Nathaniel was recruited by special forces, his excellence in the standard military a beacon of his potential. When trials came around, his name was put down as a possible recruit and was led through the process, same as any other. His physique and skills proving more than suitable for the company he was to join. Spoken on the tongues of many, as their assault on the Iranian Embassy became well known in 1980. Their name. The Special Air Service, originally dubbed ‘L’ detachment. Nathaniel spent a large portion of his life with the SAS, raising in ranks as time passed. It was in the year 1996 that he was promoted to the point where he soon came to lead. His own skills proved almost unsuitable to lead, but had since shown otherwise. Originally a demolition specialist, as his training and experience as a leader increased, he found himself capable of both. Flowing through the ranks with relative ease, Nathaniel found his skills top of the line, matched only by a few, but his true and grand potential was as an explosives expert. Capable of creating weapons that could kill dozens with little but a push of a button. He had his own concoctions. His interest in explosives soon expanded to beyond just ‘boom’ and further spanned out to weapons of just a destructive a nature. Coming up with a few custom recipes. It was 2008 when Nathaniel left the SAS, leaving it to head off in retirement. His plans consisted of moving to America, Alaska to be a little more specific. For a year he did live in Alaska, but that was shortly broken by the intrusion that came worldwide. When the outbreak came upon the world, Nathaniel originally sought private shelter and resources to last a couple of months. His assumption being that the world was capable of defending itself against the mindless weak human-like creatures. His assumption didn’t include Reavers and Overminds. After his realization that the world was slowly turning to the undead, he left his own private shelter and travelled until he came across Safe Haven. One of the few people to have lived there from the beginning. After a time of proving himself, he was promoted to First Officer and given command, like he once had with his brothers. For three years Nathaniel has served Safe Haven, his skills and tactical knowledge proving more valuable than anything else he possessed. And while not always successful against the undear, the Overmind and Reavers proving too difficult for the simple nature of most of Safe Haven’s soldiers. He had many successes in other aspects. His hard nature and rough cruelty to the people he led gave him the nickname ‘Lucifer’ which was half a joke, and half not, he had lost many under his command during the outbreak. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Active